My Little Pony: A Journey of Hearts
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: The Origin story of Hearts Major; an Earth-pony that wanted nothing more than to be a Unicorn. On the day that he finally got his wish marked the start events far beyond his control.


**This is** **the prologue to my last Mlp fan-fiction (A Life to Share). You shouldn't be lost if you didn't read it, but it's a good story, so check it out. **

**Disclaimer:**

**MLP belongs to Hasbro and Hub**

**Please enjoy the ****story**

* * *

_Pre: The origins of an Earth-pony who wanted nothing more than to be a unicorn. (It's a lot better than it sounds) _

A Journey of Hearts:

Prologue

It was the 841st year of Princess Luna's banishment. The town of Canterlot was having another major re-construction project done on it; a common thing done every few years or so to keep the town eternally stable in all senses. Every project year, a small family of construction ponies led the job, and that year the Blue-coated, and black maned Earth-pony, Blue print, was leading the project. Along side him, was his wife, Lux Major, his two older sons, Lug Nut and 2x4, and his youngest son, **Hearts Major. **With the rest of the Canterlot construction ponies, Blue print seemed to have a very able bodied staff at his side, but a team is only as good as its worst member and this worst member was by far the slowest of all the construction ponies. Normally, Blue Print would just fire a pony like this, but the problem was that this pony was his own son, Hearts Major.

The baby of the family, of course Hearts wasn't as strong, or as fast, or as handy with tools as his brothers, but that was not the only problem. Hearts couldn't put together the simplest of structures without it being off balance or simply coming down from its own weight. No matter how many times he tried, the result was always the same, but he really didn't mind, because the truth was that he didn't even like building things, his love laid elsewhere. Ever since he was a young colt, He had been completely in love with magic, and envied the Canterlot unicorns who wielded it. It didn't take him very long to start studying, practicing and looking for anyway that he could control magic, but being an Earth-pony, that goal was clearly far out of his reach. Everyday that he trained, all of the Ponies in the town would alienate him for trying such a strange thing, "Magic is for Unicorns, not Earth-ponies…," "You should just be focusing on talents that Earth-ponies can have…," "Why do you bother? You're just going to be a construction pony like your father anyway…" Everyday they told him these hurtful things, everyday they would laugh at him and call him weird or crazy, and everyday he would just ignore them all and continue to train in what he loved.

"Hearts!" Blue Print yelled at his son, caught daydreaming (again), "Will you wake up already."

"Huh," Hearts answered back and noticed that he had forgotten about his current project.

"Son, by any chance did you happen to finish measuring those planks of wood to the precise lengths like I asked?"

"Well…" Hearts had not even started measuring, "…I was… getting around to it, but…"

"Enough, no more excuses, obviously you're not interested in doing any real work today…"

"(What gave you that idea?)"

"…so maybe you should just head back home until you do. Until then, I don't want to see you around this sight; not if you're just going to get in the way of the ponies that actually know the values of a hard days work."

"You don't have to worry about that, if you need me I'll be at the library." He starts to walk away.

"Studying the witch craft again I bet!"

"That's my business; I'll see you back at home." Hearts leaves his father behind without another word. He doesn't even bother taking off the work clothing that he wore.

* * *

As Hearts walked over to the Canterlot library, he ran into a green coated Earth-pony stallion with a short black mane and a pipe cutie-mark.

"Well if it isn't young Hearts Major, the resident 'Wizard.'"

"Pipeline, what do you want?"

"What, a pony can't just see his friend while walking in the streets. I bet you're headed for that library again. Going to study some potions, maybe a little hocus pocus?"

"…and what if I am?"

"So you really are still at it. Listen Hearts, I'm telling you this because I'm your friend, give-up. An Earth-pony can not learn magic, I mean just look at you; who do you think you're fooling, especially with that hair." He knocked the white hard hat off of his head.

"My hair?" Hearts touched his long black, slung back hair. On the very top was a small patch of hair that arched straight up, almost like a horn, coated green with a streak leading down to the middle of his hair; his Tail looked about the same.

"Do you think that wearing it like that is going to help you or something?

"I didn't put it like this you know, I was born with…"

"Don't you ever wonder why you haven't got your cutie-mark?" Pipeline pointed at the bare flank of Hearts grey coat. The green and black work vest he wore covered a lot of his body, but the blank flank was unfortunately still in view.

"So I don't know my special talent yet, so what?"

"Don't you get it? If you would give up this hopeless crusade to become a unicorn, you would already know your talent. Just take my advice, your never going to learn magic no matter how many times you visit that dusty old library," Pipeline says as he starts walking away, "you're an Earth-pony, not a unicorn, just accept that."

Hearts sat down on the turf and began to feel down, because some part of him knew that Pipeline was right. No matter how many trips he took to the Canterlot 'public' library, there was no way they would have a book to teach a normal Earth-pony magic, but there was a place that might. It didn't take Hearts long to discover this and start towards the ideal spot to study.

* * *

It wasn't very easy, but Hearts managed to sneak into the very place he needed to be, Canterlot castle. This was the home of the now sol-ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, and of the largest collection of spell books and history in all the land. Once he was in, Hearts started looking through every book he could find, hoping and praying that he would finally find the one spell that could grant what he had wanted for so long. After what felt like hours of searching, sure enough, he finally found the book with the spell that would be able to give him just that. The spell showed a symbol of what looked like an eyeball with a swirling pupil and a unicorn horn coming out of the top of it. Too excited to think clearly, he took the book, rushed out of the back window and did not look back. The guards may not have noticed him leaving, but who did notice was the princess Celestia herself.

Hearts arrived at his home in a matter of minutes and headed straight for his room to try out the spell. On a small sheet of paper, he began to draw the symbol with a specially mixed red paint enhanced with the essence of a unicorn. After making sure that the symbol was perfect to the last detail, he wet the paper and pressed it hard against his forehead, as the book had instructed. The sudden power surge caused his senses to blur and his head to ache in pain for a bit, but once it ended, the result was undeniable. The mark had begun to glow on his fore head, and once he concentrated on the nearest object in the room, it began to float through the air. He couldn't believe it, after years of searching; he was finally able to use magic.

He wasn't the only one in shock, for the princess had observed him from the skies just outside of his house. Celestia knew that the mark he stole was extremely dangerous in the wrong, or really any-pony's hooves. She was about to summon him outside of the house and remove the mark herself, when something even more remarkable happened. The flank of the Earth-pony, which was once bare, had instantly donned the very mark that she was about to eradicate. Of all the ponies that have ever used that mark, not one of them have ever had a cutie mark to match, it was at that point that she got a better idea. Instead of destroying the mark, what if she was to teach him the proper way to use it, like training any other unicorn. She figured that she would not have to worry about it if he was able to use his abilities properly, but she was wrong.

* * *

It was now the 850th year of the princess Luna's banishment. For almost a decade, Celestia had been training Hearts in the ways of magic, and he took to it very well. Hearts showed beyond a natural ability for magic and spells, and Celestia grew proud to have him as her student, but it could not last forever. Ponies around Canterlot never changed there feelings toward Hearts. It wasn't normal to see a unicorn that wasn't a unicorn, and those who didn't mock Hearts for this, just plain avoided him. Celestia tried to assure him that the Ponies would accept with 'time,' but Hearts was impatient. He had spent so long alone that he didn't want to have it anymore, so he headed for the one place he thought that he would be accepted no matter what, his family home.

At first it seemed like he was right. His family was still his family after all, and they stilled loved him, but soon things went horribly wrong.

"…You couldn't just be happy with how things were, you had to go chasing dreams and wishes like always," Blue Print shouted at his son, "now look at you."

"I have finally achieved what I have wanted my entire life father, why can't you just be happy for me." Hearts argued

"You wanted to live with that… that thing on your head. Do you even know what that mark is, do you really know?"

"Well…

"Why do you think that the princess took you in like she did? It's because you're dangerous, she couldn't afford to let you get to far away from her."

"That's not true."

"You're living in a fantasy again. If you were as smart as you pretend to be, you would get rid of that mark before you get yourself, or worse, some-pony else really hurt."

"This mark was my own choice father; it's the only thing in my life that I can really say that about! I never wanted to join the family business; I never wanted to build things. I've always wanted to use magic, and now that I can you say that you want me to get rid of that! Well this time the choice 'is' mine and I say that the only thing that I'm going to get rid of are my ties to this family, from now on you can consider me a stranger."

Hearts rushed out of the house, but not before getting one last look at his family, especially his mother. He wanted to remember every detail, from her short-spiked white hair and tail hanging from her red coat, to her flipping-bit cutie-mark. When he was sure he wouldn't forget, he left and never looked back.

* * *

Hearts didn't stop running; he kept going until Canterlot was far behind him. The last thing he remembered was the pain, the sadness, and the anger he felt; he remembered how much he wanted it to stop. He got his wish when his mark sensed his mood and reacted. It began to feed on the negative emotions that he was giving off, until his mind was consumed completely. Celestia had Followed Hearts outside of the city, fearing the worst, but she was too late to stop it. After the mark had consumed him, it began to use his body to try and make its way to the nearest village, hoping to feed on them as it did with Hearts. Celestia couldn't let this happen, she pleaded with him to stop before it was too late.

"Hearts!" she called, "please do not let it take control. This mark does not tell you what to do, you are its master. I know that you are meant for much more than this; you have to fight it."

Celestia's words clearly feel on def ears. Hearts moved closer to her, but not to sympathize; he tried to use the marks influence to feed upon Celestia's deepest negative thoughts, and she could feel it. Knowing she could not allow him to consume her, she made her choice.

"I'm sorry Hearts…" Celestia lowered her horn and pointed it towards Hearts. Tears could be seen in her eyes as it started to glow. A large beam of light shot towards him, and although Hearts could see it coming, he could not avoid it. The light formed a large shell around his body and sent it into a suspended animation like state as it launched him across the land and buried him deep under the surface; never to be seen again… well… maybe not never…

_The End..?_

* * *

** I hope you liked this one-shot. Another spin-off story should be out soon (A Journey of Hearts: a new world; a new time), so look out for it. Review on the story if you liked it or if you didn't. More stories should be out eventually.**

**Until Then…**


End file.
